1. Field
The present invention relates to analog-to-digital (A/D) converters, and more particularly, to an A/D converter employed to interleave audio and video data signal streams.
2. Background Information
Recent advances in complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology have made CMOS image sensors more attractive relative to charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors, for example. Likewise, with increasing integration of CMOS technology on a single chip, it is becoming desirable in a single system to include the capability to process and/or store both image data signals and audio data signals. In this context, the terms "audio data signals" and "image data signals" refer to electrical signals that represent audio data and image data respectively, as opposed to audio signals and image signals which refer to audible signals and optical signals. In such a system, for example, it may be desirable to take a "picture" and record associated audio information about the picture. For example, a description of the situation or the individuals might be desired, Unfortunately, incorporating additional functionality on a single integrated circuit may become expensive due to the silicon "real estate" that would usually be employed to provide the additional features and/or functionality. A need, therefore, exists to have the capability to provide additional features and/or functionality on a single integrated circuit in a cost effective manner.